TarKagome
by KuraKitsune
Summary: AU. Koenma sends his team out to look for an enemy and inadvertently gets them lost. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are soon confronted by a beautiful kitsune who immediately becomes smitten with Kurama. KagKur.
1. Koenma's Failure

Okay, this story, I'm hoping will be original. Like my other stories, the pairings will be Kag/Kur, because I only write those. But I assure you, this story will be unique. Okay, it's is loosely based on Tarzan and it is a Inu/Yu Yu crossover only this time the roles are reversed.

Koenma accidentally drops Yusuke and the gang in the wrong portal and they arrive on an island inhabited by a strange woman, decked out in leapard print clothes. This is Kagome and she is a kitsune but she can't speak English, or Japanese or whatever, the point is she can't speak out loud. You guys know what I mean. And the only person she can communicate sort of through is Kurama, because he is fully fused with Yoko and is a kitsune and thus understands the kitsune language. So, the spirit detectives have to try and get home while dealing with Shippo the kitsune, Sango the parrot, Miroku the crow and the big white dog demons, Sess and Inu (Stuck in their dog forms). So, without further adeu, I give you...my new story. Oh and this i rated r like my other fics for any language and subsequent lemons I may add in, in the future.

* * *

Chapter 1

Koenma's Failure?

"Damn you, Koenma!" Yusuke screamed in frustration, attempting to pull his hair out in frustration, while cursing his soon-to-be-dead boss, Koenma. "That stupid toddler! He just **HAD** to send us on another one of his fucking missions!" Yusuke went along stomping and cursing, all-the-while slashing trees and vines everywhere, ignoring his teammates as they watched in silent bemusement.

One so called teammate rolled his eyes, and muttered an amused, yet irritated, "hn," while the others simply snickered. Well, in Kuwabara's case that meant rolling around the ground making an ass of himself, while he laughed at Yusuke's temper trantrum.

"I know you're frustrated, Yusuke, but must you take it out on the beautiful foliage," Kurama commented softly, watching the entertainment in amusement. It seems that ever since he'd fully merged with Yoko he was finding more and more amusement in everyday occurrences such as this. Although it wasn't everyday that you were transported to an area where you didn't know where here was.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara continued to watch until Kuwabara decided he should probably stop Yusuke before he tore the whole forest down in his ire. Unfortunately for him, he decided to interfere at the exact moment Yusuke fired another punch, aimed at yet another defenseless tree. Kurama and even Hiei let out a wince as Kuwabara was waylaid and went down heavily, groaning before passing out.

Yusuke blinked before realizing what he'd done, before smirking back at his comrades. "Okay, I'm finished. Now who's gonna carry the monkey so we can figure out how to get out of here?" He looked to Hiei who glared. Typical.

"No way," was Hiei's simple answer, as he crossed his arms and looked the other way, successfully ignoring Yusuke.

"Well I'm not carrying him! And since I'm the leader and have been ever since this stupid job began, I demond that you carry this ass."

Hiei's eyes flashed angrily and he stepped forward, hand on his katana, ready to draw his sword. That was until he felt Kurama's restraining arm blocking Hiei's attack before he could attempt it.

"Get. Off." Hiei, growled, slanting Kurama a dangerous look that clearly meant business.

"I'll do it," Kurama sighed, shaking his head and releasing his friend. Truth be told, he didn't want to carry Kuwabara either, but somebody had to do it and he knew these equally stubborn people, which he normally referred to as friends, would never relent. Thus he stepped forward and hoisted the downed man onto his back and started walking, wondering just how it was that they'd gotten into this mess. He mentally shivered. He wouldn't want to be Koenma upon their return.

* * *

**:Flashback:**

"Okay, toddler what do you want now!" Yusuke demanded slamming the wide double doors closed upon his grand entrance.

"Yusuke I am not a toddler! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Koenma shouted in retaliation. He went onto mutter about baka ningens who don't know how to respect their superiors.

"Ha ha, you my superior!" Yusuke mocked, laughingly. "The day you become my superior is the day I start loving school!"

Koenma's face began to turn red and he went to retort, when a throat cleared from the other side of the room. The site was quite funny, with Yusuke pointing at the said toddler, while his face burned with anger, trying to look intimidating.

"Ahem, perhaps Koenma-sama, it might be helpful if you could explain why we're here."

Clearing his throat, Koenma sat down and gestured for the others to sit as well. "Ah, thank you Kurama, your presence here is always delightful," he said respectfully while glaring at Yusuke.

Before they could get into another heated and often times violent debate, Hiei walked in and dropped an unconscious Kuwabara.

_Caught him hanging out with Yukina again?_ Kurama asked in Hiei's mind.

_Hn_.

"Anyway as I was saying," Koenma went on, "I have another missions for you four and it's going to be quite difficult. You see, I need you to track a demon who's escaped from Makai."

Yusuke snorted. "Again? Come on Koenma. I had to skip out on another date for this?"

"No, Yusuke, and shut your mouth!" He barked before continuing. "Several weeks ago we received a note and had been unable to translate it, for it had been in an ancient youkai language, thought to have gone extinct many millenia ago. We have since found out the note's contents. The youkai's name is Ryuu (I know stupid, but I was too bored to make up a name) and as the name states he is a Ryuu (dragon) Youkai. However, the reason this case is so difficult is that this ryuu has the ability to warp anywhere he wants. He can come and go as he pleases and can use shadows to hide his presence, thus making him almost impossible to track."

"Koenma-sama?" Kurama asked politely. "What exactly is this youkai after?"

"Well," Koenma began his eyes shifting worriedly. "Sources have been telling us he's trying to exterminate his own race."

"You mean this guy is trying to kill off a whole race of ryuu youkai?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"No, Yusuke, not just ryuu youkai...all youkai."

There was silence and then...

"What!" Three voices echoed at the same time, even Hiei, effectively waking Kuwabara. Koenma's face was grew somber. "Yes, it's true and you need to find this guy fast before he does something drastic."

"But, Koenma-sama, you're saying this guy has a grudge against our whole race?" Kurama asked, apprehensively.

"That is correct, Kurama. However, so far we have been unable to figure out why. And that is where your case comes in. Find this guy. Track him down and find out the reason behind his rather bizarre behavior."

"Well, looks like we got a new mystery to solve," Yusuke stated, while jumping up and stretching.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Urameshi," Kuwabara snickered under his breath, earning him a punch to the head.

"Boton I need you to open a portal!" Koenma called. When no one came, Koenma started to get mad. Where was that girl? "Boton!" he screamed out, voice rising up a notch. Everyone was surprised when a moment later a note popped out of nowhere and landed in Koenma's lap. He picked it up, but jumped back when it started talking using Boton's voice.

"This is Boton reporting her resignation to one, Koenma Jr," it began, much to the shock of everyone. It began speaking again. "She has since moved to Ningenkai and found herself a steady **PAYING** job where she won't be overworked and under appreciated!" Boton's voice screamed in exasperation. Then it turned cheerful again. "Oh and spirit detectives, have a nice day." Then the note went up in flames and was gone in the blink of an eye. For a few second nobody moved, until titters of laughter began ringing out all over the room.

Koenma was stunned and continued to stare at the spot where the letter was as Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into laughter, while slumping against each other. Kurama was chuckling while Hiei smirked.

"Ha ha ha, toddler. It finally happened. Boton finally found something better than working for you! Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Yusuke wailed, tears of laughter forming in his eyes.

Koenma was blushing before he barked, "every one shut the hell up!" His outburst startled everyone but when they saw his face they guffawed even louder and harder. Eventually Koenma got so mad that he just ignored them and attempted to open his own portal. The others stopped laughing as a hole opened up under their chairs and they fell straight down.

"KYYYAAAA!" Kuwabara screamed pathetically, arms and legs flailing everywhere, trying to make the descent seem slower. Kurama pulled out his plant glider, while telling Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke to grab hold as it slowly made it's descent to the ground below.

As the four landed, they took a look around and quickly noticed this was not the Makai. "ToTo, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore," Yusuke whispered. It became apparent that they were lost and nowhere near where they were supposed to be. And that is where we find our spirit detectives. Lost in some empty rain forest.

**:End flashback:

* * *

**

Yusuke was now grumbling about stupid toddlers who didn't know how to make their own portals and how there would be one dead Prince of Rekai on their hands upon their return. Suddenly a growling sound alerted everyone and they jumped around to come face to face with a huge snarling neko youkai, with gleaming white canines, looking for all the world like it was ready to pounce.

They gulped one by one.

* * *

End. So, how was it? Not very original yet I'm afraid but I had to start somewhere. Anyway, you guys R and R. See ya's. 

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Kitsune Speak

Okay, I know this stoy hasn't shown up yet, but I wanted to go ahead and get a few chapters out before I quit just so you guys won't be laughed hanging. I know how I hate to wait to find out what happens. So, without further adeu, I bring you the next chapter in TarKagome.

Disclaimer: If I haven't put one up, I'm only going to say this a few billion times. I have niether the money nor the assets to own Yu yu or Inu....butIwantto.

* * *

TarKagome

Chapter 2

Kitsune Speak

"Okay nobody panic," Yusuke stammered stupidly. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have been so afraid to see a youkai, any kind of youkai uncluding this feline. Be that as it may, it still isn't very pleasant having one staring at you like a piece of meat. Geez, now he knows how steak felt right before he gobbled the juicy meet down. And speaking of steak, Yusuke's stomach growled loudly, upon remembering he hadn't eaten today. The neko's hungry gaze was now drawn directly to himself, the neko taking his stomach growling as a challenge.

"Uh, uh," Kuwabara stammered, shaking in his little boots. "Here, kitty kitty kitty," he tried.

"Oi, Kuwbara you big baka, you're supposed to be shooing the neko away, not beckoning it closer!" Yusuke screamed, momentarily ditracted from watching the neko warily.

"Hiei, can you take care of this?" Kurama asked, quietly not making any fast movements.

"Hn," Hiei agreed, before reaching for his katana. Then he cringed remembering how he'd left his sward with his other pants. Hiei blushed, while the other sweat dropped.

Kurama could not move to draw his weapons for he did not want to make any shapr movements, thus becoming this youkai's dinner. So, the boys were forced to stare in growing horror as the cat made to pounce for real this time. The four boys, yes even Hiei, huddled closer back to back and Yusuke gulped, shutting his eyes, mentally threatening the toddler. _Toddler bitch, if I wind up back in Rekai dead, the first place I'm coming is for you.

* * *

_

In Koenma's office, the small Prince of Rekai overheard the threat and gulped, then turned back to his video phone still trying to locate Boton.

* * *

They were all prepared to face their doom, when something made a move directly in front of them. What they saw both shocked and amazed them all. There, standing directly before them was a strange....woman? They couldn't see much from the back, but could tell she was very pretty and was wearing strange protective animal pelts. Without so much as a word to the four boys, the woman grunted and surged forward, grabbing the giant neko around her neck and bringing her heavily to the ground.Yusuke flinched. Now why didn't he think of that? It didn't take long for the cat to recover and climb to its feet. It ran at the strange woman, swiping it's razor sharp claws.

The woman back flipped away a couple of times before jumping forward and bringing her knees into the neko's sides cutting off the youkai's wind supply so that the neko would be forced to retreat back to the safety of the woods. The cat took a giant leap to the side, before she gave up glancing back and giving off a growl as she disappeared back into the forest to look for meals elsewhere. The woman made a move to follow the neko, before Yusuke without thinking made a move to grab the woman's arm.

She surprised them by effectively knocking the wind out of Yusuke for a few seconds. She swung him around flipping Yusuke over her shoulder and using his momentum pinned him to her front, a small knife now held with deadly ease to the unfortunate detective's bared throat.

Hiei made a move to wrench Yusuke free, only to have the strange woman bare her teeth at him, flashing him her fangs. Wait, fangs? Kurama stared curiously at the strange female before gasping. She had ears and claws! She was a youkai! Her gaze swung around at the sound and collided with his. Icy blue met emerald green as the two sized each other up. Kurama was openly gaping now for she was very beautiful. No, she was gorgeous. He snapped his jaw shut when he spotted Hiei glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. For a few second nobody moved until Kuwabara made a move to approach the strange vixen. This time she growled louder and barked a warning before she tightened her around Yusuke's neck, pressing the blade deeper into the skin, drawing a small thin line of blood.

"Damn it, Kuwabaka, just stay back!" Yusuke snapped, his voice higher than normal, flinshing from the cold bite of her blade. "Can't you see you're not helping?"

So Kurama, seeing as how all else had failed attempted a different approach. He held up his hands in a placating manner and stepped backward, watching warily for any signs of fear from her. She met his gaze again and this time curiosity was evident on her face as he now had her full attention.

"Please, miss, we mean no harm," he whispered calmly, retreating another step. He halted as her shoulders tensed. He continued to speak coolly and calmly to the little vixen who was slowly but steadily relaxing at his soothing tone. "Please, let go of him, miss. We promise not to hurt you." Kurama nodded to Yusuke, indicating that he wanted him released, and watched as the woman's gaze traveled back and forth between them before realization shown in her eyes and she slowly released Yusuke.

Once free, Yusuke began coughing. Boy, who knew chicks could be so rough? And he thought Keiko was dangerous when angered. Turning to Kuwabara, he slapped him upside the head. "Damn it, moron, you could have gotten me killed!!! What were you thinking?"

"Hey, Urameshi, it wasn't my fault. You're the one who tried to touch her first. If you want to blame anyone, blame yourself! She was more afraid of your ugly mug than she was of me!!!" Kuwabara laughed stupidly effectively pissing Yusuke off again. (Now who saw that coming?) Yusuke and Kuwabara got into yet another one of their stupid arguments, while Hiei, Kurama, and the woman stood studying each other. Hiei was glaring at the woman. She seemed suspicious. (But then again, doesn't everybody seem suspicious to Hiei?)

Kurama and Kagome were now standing calmly but still observing one another curiously. Kurama took his chance to finally observe her and what he found astonished him. She was a kitsune! And what a kistune she was. She had a killer body, starting with her long legs and toned body, and ending with her lush curves and heart-shaped face. She had long midnight black hair, with green and silver tips at the end, which fell to just above her butt. She had pretty marine blue eyes, framed by thick black lashes creating a sinfully innocent look. And the outfit she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a leopard print skirt, covering her assets (get it, assets? Ha ha. Stops laughing when realizes everyone is glaring at the stupid pun). She also wore a white and black leopard print top, which barely covered her full breasts. That's when he noticed her tails. Three of them. He mentally groaned. Oh, kami, if there was anything he loved more on a woman, it was tails. And ears. Oh, how he wanted to touch them and feal how soft they were under his hands.

Suddenly she phased out and when she reappeared she was standing directly behind Kurama, sniffing him curiously her delicate little nose pressed to his neck. Kurama couldn't move as he allowed her to circle him like a vulture, sniffing him every which way and that, touching and prodding him. When she finally got to his front she straightened and met his gaze again, boldly staring him in the eyes, innocence etched all over her features. Kurama was floored. She both awed and captivated him.

Kurama found himself itching to touch her, to know her, to run his hands all over her body and....hold it. Stop right there. Good kami, he'd only seen the girl once and he already wanted her. Must be a left over side affect from Yoko's days of old, he mused to himself. Hearing a cough behind him, he snapped out of his rather hentai thoughts to spot Yusuke and Kuwabara who were both holding back laughter. Hiei was still glaring, but Kurama could clearly see the amusement in the little koorime's eyes.

Kurama finally realized what he was doing and blushed. He'd just allowed a female kitsune to literally grope and feel him up. Granted she was innocent and no doubt interested in him as well, but still. If it was any other female, he wouldn't have even let them within five feet of reaching distance. What was it about this vixen that charmed him so.

Clearing his throat he beckoned the others forward and the strange girl crept behind him again, seeming to take comfort in his presence. Inwardly Kurama was pleased. That meant she trusted him. Good. "It's alright," he murmured softly to the woman. "Don't be afraid. It is safe." She stared at him, as if contemplating whether to fully trust him or not, before realizing he meant no harm and was sincere.

She came out from behind the safety of his back and peered curiously at his everyone. They stared back in equal wonderment, before stupid Kuwabara made to reach her again. This time she only gazed curiously at him, before sniffing him and deciding he was pretty safe. She let the others approach her, although she still trembled from time to time. She stopped trembling when Kurama touched her gently, reassuringly.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked. The girl cocked her head curiously, which they all found to be quite cute.

"Um, let me try again. I'm Yusuke." He held out his hand for her to shake. She stared at it like it was a snake, before grabbing it and holding it up in fron of her face. "Who are you?"

"Woman, the detective asked you a question," Hiei spoke coldly. He watched from his vantage point as she shivered from his tone and once again hid behind Kurama. A moment later she popped her head back around and glared at Hiei, then giggled when Hiei growled back,a lthough inwardly he was pleased. She had spunk. Kurama almost smiled. She was so childlike in her mannerisms. It was obvious she'd never meant any other people, ningens or youkai alike.

"Hiei," Kurama warned.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked quietly, still drawn in by her strange exotic beauty. "Do you think she's mute, Urameshi?"

"No, she's not mute, you moron....she's uh, well," Then turning to Kurama looking sheepish, "is she mute?"

Kurama chuckled and felt the girl flinch in surprise when she felt the vibrations forming in his chest. He almost groaned when he felt the innocent touch of her hand on his stomach, but held it in. Lords, what was this woman doing to him?

"No Yusuke, she's not mute, not technically," Kurama tried to explain, while Yusuke and Kuwabara still looked confused. He thought about how best to explain this to the two ningens. While he was contemplating how to go about explaining this, Hiei rudely cut in and bluntly told the truth.

"She can speak....just not our language."

"Our language?" the twins of stupidness asked at the same time. "What do you mean, she doesn't know English? (Japanese? Whatever.)" Yusuke questioned, quizzically clearly confused.

"No, she doesn't know **how** to speak period."

Kuwabara looked pretty down as he asked, "So there's no way for her to understand us?"

"Well," Hiei began slanting Kurama a look. "We can't, but he can." The others glanced curiously at the normally calm Kurama, who was now sweating bullets. He looked about ready to crawl in a hole, he was blushing so bad.

"What do you mean, Hiei?" Yusuke demanded. "Are you saying this is some kind of youkai mating ritual or something?" Kurama glared at Yusuke, but everyone could clearly see the blush rising even further on the kitsune's face. Oh yeah. I think I see a hole right over there....

Hiei smirked. "Not quite, although this is sort of amusing. It's not everyday Kurama meets a girl that makes him nervous. Normally I'd say it's the other way around." Kurama blanched. There was no doubt about it. Hiei was insane. Hiei never took cracks at him. Well at least never out loud.

Kurama cleared his throat and once again pulled the girl away from his neck where she had burrowed her head against his neck, sniffing him again. She was not making this situation any better. "What Hiei means to say, is that all youkai have a certain language. First there's the universal Makai language which every youkai is required by law to know. And for each youkai race, we each have our own sub-language I guess you can say. Although to you it may not sound like speaking. It's more like animal sounds, like barking and yips and whines."

"So, you're saying since you're a kitsune youkai and she's a kitsune also, you should be able to communicate with her, using your own language? And this language sounds like something a dog would sound like?" Yusuke questioned. He'd never heard of that before. Then he thoughts of how funny that sounded and the others watched in stunned silence as Yusuke fell to the ground laughing his ass off. He was cut off mid laugh by the bewitching sound of laughter coming from a different source, other than his mouth. He traced it back and found the amused giggling of a certain female vixen. Her eyes were twinkling merrily and she was giggling at Yusuke's spectacle.

The four detectives found them selves entranced all over again. Her voice sounded like the sweet twinkling of bells which sent shivers up each and every one of their spines. She began hopping around in a circle like a happy puppy, making a series of high pitched barks and yips.

"Hey, Kurama, what's she saying?" Yusuke asked, wanting to know if Kurama could translate all the happy sounds coming from the happy youkai.

Kurama smiled at the pretty youkai and then turned back to Yusuke. "I believe she finds us amusing; you especially, Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned back at the female kitsune. Just by looking at her he could tell she was going to be something special. Maybe this little detour was worth falling into after all.

* * *

End. Okay that's where I decided to end this chapter. I'm going to hurry up and post another chapter with this one because I still have so much planned. In the next chapter, Kurama and Kagome are going to communicate....well, sort of. You'll just have to find out how. So, you guys read and enjoy and tell me what you think. Oh, and as I said this before this is most deifinately a Kag/Kur, if you couldn't tell by how they were interacting together.

R and R

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Inherent Behaviors

Well, here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. It was fun writing. As for any of you who are reading my other stories, I'll be updating tomorrow, so the next few chapters should be out by Tuesday. So, anway, read my story and have fun!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Inherent Behaviors

When Kagome and Kurama speak, they will be outlined with these, /k/

After everything had calmed down again, Kurama attempted to talk to the female vixen. She had waved for them to follow her and raced quickly through the forest which led them to a tree house thought to be only found in movies, except hers was evidentially real. It was large and wooden built in the tallest tree, where it could overlook everything in the forest, although by now dusk was approaching thus making it very hard to see.

She had climbed up a rope, managing to create the wow affect again and then dropped down a wooden ladder, carved out of wood. The boys had then proceeded up the ladder and followed her into a den which was equipped with furs of every size stretched over bamboo furniture. It wasn't much, smaller than most houses anyway, but it was cozy and warm and it immediately made everyone feel welcome. So now here we are in the process of Kurama using a language he hadn't used since he was a kit. (Okay, for those of you who are reading this, I'm not going to make the barks and yips. I will translate everything being said. It'll start off as simple words and then progress into bigger sentences as Kurama and Kagome speak for the first time.)

Kurama now sat face to face with Kagome, and by the way she was still glued to his side. Evidentially she liked Kurama and felt safe with him, so she tried to get as close to him as possible, while his friends sat back and rested. It had been a long day.

/_Hello/_ Kurama tried. He watched as her face lit up in amazement and she grinned brightly at him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now watching in amazement as Kurama's tone was dropped very deeply, deeper than usual and he began speaking, his voice coming out with weird yips and barks.

/_Hello_/ She responded back, yipping happily. She contemplated him for a second, tilting her head to the side, and then hoped into his lap, much to the amusement of his fellow teammates. Yes, even Hiei was amused. She burrowed into his lap and murmured in her language /_safe/._

Kurama raised an eyebrow before tightening his arms around the little female before answering her.

/_Safe/ _He agreed. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled charmingly. /_Name/_

She appeared to think it over, before a small smirk raced across her pink lips.

/_You....Name?....safe/_ She barked.

It took a moment before realizing she was teasing him. So she wanted to play like that, did she?

He reached for her sides as she watched him warily for any signs of attack. Without warning, he started tickling the skin underneath her arms, startling the poor girl. Having never been touched before, she was new to this, and thus, had no way of preventing his attack. So, she struggled and then whined pitifully, her voice coming out in playful growls.

Kurama was laughing merrily, feeling his kitsune side take over when he realized something atop his head had caught her attention. The next moment, he felt the soft electric touch of her fingers as she gently rubbed his silver ears, tipped in red. It was at times like this, that Kurama's appearance altered a bit. You see ever since his merging with Yoko and the completion of his sole, he had learned his appearance changed with his moods. Usually it was in his calmest form that he was in his ningen form, the form that everybody sees. But he could also change into his full kitsune form of Yoko Kurama whenever he was royally pissed. Right now he was amused so his appearance was sort of a cross between those two forms. His hair stays the same fire engine red, except now silver streaks are woven through and his hair becomes tipped in silver. His ears are silver, but now they are tipped in red. He has his claws, but they aren't at his fullest and he also grows fangs. (All in all, he's pretty hot)

Kurama was purring from the pleasure of having his ears rubbed, that he almost fell forwards when she let go. He could feel her eyes roam shamelessly over his features, taking in all his subsequent changes.

They were still staring at each other when Kurama noticed everyone else had fallen asleep. Kuwabara lay sprawled out on the wood floor, snoring noisily, droll already forming on the man's lips. Yusuke was passed out on a couch like bed, and had carelessly thrown and arm over his face. Hiei was gone; no doubt in another tree somewhere, where he could watch over them all.

He turned back to the female and noticed her eyes still watching him, glowing in the darkness. Suddenly she stood up and beckoned for Kurama to follow her. She stepped out of her little hut and climbed up a few ropes, before sitting herself down on the roof. Kurama made his way to her side and sat beside her, drawing her back into the safe canvas of his arms.

She purred contentedly, eliciting his own purring reaction. He watched the stars and realized he hadn't felt this carefree in ages. He hadn't held anyone besides his human mother in so long; he forgot how much comfort was to be found when wrapped in a female's embrace. He was startled out of his thoughts by her yipping voice.

/_Kagome/_

He barked an answering question to her strange word, before realizing she'd granted him her name. He smiled softly and ran his hands through her hair, as she sighed contentedly. This was the first step in making her his mate. Male youkai couldn't properly court a female until he had gained her name, symbolizing her trust. He picked her up and coaxed her into the shelter of his lap, before tucking her head under his chin.

/_Kurama/_ He responded roughly, completing the first step. They had formerly completed the first ritual. As for the rest, they would have to come later during the courting period. (I'll get to those later. And anything I write I'm totally making up)

/_Protect?_/ This time she voiced, well barked, a question.

/_Hai_/ He growled in her ear, nipping lightly at the nape of her neck, sending tremors up and down her spine. /_Always/_

_/Promise?/_ She whimpered back, shivering slightly with the cool night breeze. He blew in her ear before growling his answer.

_/Hai/_ And then Kurama picked up the sleepy youkai, placing her on his back so he could manipulate the vines to place them back on the hut floor. Picking her up, he made his way to a bed covered in warm furs and placed her on it, crawling in behind her, spooning her against his front. His arm went around her waist, anchoring her protectively against his chest, sleep claiming both youkai's at last.

* * *

Kurama was awakened the next morning by strange choking sounds. Opening one eye lazily, he looked around and spotted Yusuke, covering Kuwabara's mouth with his hand. They were both grinned suspiciously at Kurama until he realized what they were grinning at. Spotting Kagome in his arms, he tightened his grasp as she gasped and moaned, turning over and stretching her arms above her head, yawning, before blinking her eyes open to greet the morning and Kurama. He allowed a gentle smile to grace his lips as his eyes roved over the beautiful contours of her face. She looked so peaceful and content lying there in his arms.

Kagome made a move to sit up and Kurama reluctantly withdrew his arms, allowing her space to move around. She glanced around with quiet curiosity, before noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara, openly gawking at her morning features. At least Yusuke was nice about it, only drooling about half as much as Kuwabara.

Kagome felt the first tremors of Kurama's warning growl as he glared at his two friends, wanting nothing more than to rip their eyes out for blatantly staring at his woman. Kurama blinked. His woman? Boy, he was starting to sound so very possessive. It was at that moment that Hiei decided to grace everyone with his presence as he zipped in from the outside. He was immediately bombarded by Yusuke and Kuwabara's aroused scents and Kurama's rumbling warning growl. Quickly putting two and two together, he knocked out the two perverts before they had the pleasure of being fed to Kurama's death tree.

"Thanks, Hiei," Kurama spoke, the situation effetively defused.

"Hn."

Kurama got up then and pulled Kagome up with him. She growled something to him, to which he growled back. She whined and gave him the puppy dog face before he barked his defeat. Her face lit up and she hugged him and then spotting Hiei, hugged him too, before waltzing out her door and disappearing into the thick underbrush of foliage.

Hiei was momentarily stunned. She hugged him. A female had hugged him. And he'd let her. Granted, she was very attractive, but still. Kurama started to growl and then decided to laugh at his friend's shocked expression instead. He'd done enough possessive growling for the day, and he'd just woken up. Something told him, he was going to be doing that a lot from now on.

"Something got you worked up, Hiei," Kurama commented, earning him an irritated glare, then a deadly smirk.

"Yes, but not as much as you," he nodded indicating Kurama's, er, bunched up pants. Kurama had the grace to look embarrassed but he quickly recovered.

"So, where did she go anyway?" Hiei asked.

Kurama scowled. "Hunting."

Hiei sputtered. "Hunting?" _Geez, alrady_? he thought. _Kurama sure is moving fast_.

Kurama frowned. "Hai. She told me she wanted to go hunting. I wanted to accompany her. She said she'd be back soon and one look in her eyes and I couldn't tell her no."

Hiei smirked. "So, you've decided to court her then?" he asked, more than a little surprised. Kurama could hear the surprise in Hiei's voice and was still a little shocked himself. It wasn't like him to rush into any situation without thinking over every possible course of action. But one look at that kitsune, and he'd been hooked. From the moment, she'd rushed out and battled the neko youkai, to the moment she'd awakened in his arms, he was caught. Hook, line and sinker.

Kurama simply nodded. "Kagome," he whispered.

Hiei caught the whisper and his eyes widened.

"She told you her name?"

This time it was Kurama who did the smirking. "Hai."

It was at this point that Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up to find Kurama and Hiei seemingly in serious conversation.

"Oi," Yusuke stated, groaning. "What was that for, Hiei?" He rubbed his head, scowling at the little koorime.

"Yeah, shrimpy. Where do you get off hitting other people? It's not nice," the baka, I mean Kuwabara, stated matter-of-factly.

"Fools," Hiei simply muttered at the pathetic morons. "Because any other moment and you would have found yourselves at the wrong end of Kurama's rose whip."

Yusuke's eyes widened. "And why is that...oh," he commented, remembering the scene from this morning when he'd seen the two kitsunes cuddling in bed. He hadn't thought it was that serious.

"What?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "I don't get it."

"You're a fool," Hiei stated coldly.

"Come here and say that to my face, shorty!" Kuwabara yelled. Suddenly flapping sounds emerged from an open window and Kurama was surprised to spot a rare flame colored parrot perch itself on the windowsill and glance curiously around at the newcomers. A moment later a black crow with blue deep blue and purple wings landed beside the parrot. For a moment the two stared at each other, before the parrot began squawking and flapping her wings. "SQUAWK!!!!" She called suddenly. "HENTAII, HENTAII!!!! MIROKU, MIROKU, HENTAII, SQUAWK!"

Everyone grew sweat drops on the back of their heads as the crow proceeded to chase the parrot out the window and into the rainforest below. Everyone stared in strained silence before Yusuke commented, "everyone did just see that right?"

Three heads nodded simultaneously. But the moment was broken when a sound called their attention back to the flap on the door, before Kagome stepped through carrying a large boar slung over her back. Beside her stood two massive Inu Youkai in their true youkai form, although the strangest part was they were smaller in size and stature. They were pure white in color and both had a blue moon on their forehead and two maroon stripes on each side of their muzzles. One dog stood half a foot taller than the other and seemed to walk in a princely manner, while the other sort of shuffled along.

Kurama moved to protect her when she barked at him.

_/Stop/_ She commanded and he was forced to obey. For that was the second phase of youkai mating. During the first week, the male had to carry out every order a female wished.

Kurama wanted to protest and growled and asked, /_protect?/_

She shook her head and yipped a, /_no/_ before stepping forward and nuzzling her head under Kurama's chin as she passed, assuring him everything was fine. Kurama calmed at her touch and allowed her to enter as she threw down the boar. She was bloody and excited as she turned back to Kurama proudly showing off her catch. He nodded to show her that she accepted his gift, for it was the female's job to hunt and cook the meet, during the courting.

The others, mainly the dumb one, was confused by the odd interplay of the two youkai, but decided not to ask, figuring it had something to do with kitsune youkai.

Kagome started a fire using one of her elemental powers, which at the time startled everyone, outside and placed the boar over some heavy logs that wouldn't burn very easy, cooking the tender meet.

While it cooked the boys decided to get down to business and started with figuring out where the hell they were.

So Kurama started questioning Kagome. Starting off by introducing everyone, Kurama pointed to each man individually for Kagome.

_/Yusuke/ _Kurama pointed to Yusuke who stated a, "yo," even though he knew Kagome couldn't understand him.

Sure enough Kagome turned to Kurama, a question in her eyes. _/Hello/ _Kurama explained.

Kagome nodded and made a move with her lips. "Y-ey-eyo," she tried, shocking everyone when she started to speak.

Kurama reasoned she was a fast learner and he nodded to her, while Yusuke grinned, gaining her happy smile in return. Kagome was so excited that she began bouncing around and rolling on the ground, yipping and shrieking with puppy humor, while the others watched in amusement.

Kurama pointed to Hiei next, who merely, "hnned". /_Hiei_/ Kagome seemed curious about him too, probably because he smelled like a youkai. She was about to go sniff him out before Kurama pulled her back into his arms and barked out a reprimand. As his soon to be mate, she wasn't allowed to be around too many unmarked and unmated youkai. She whimpered and wilted under Kurama's growl, saddened by this. But he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her to him, assuring her that she was forgiven. Seconds later, her smile was back on her face and she hopped excitedly in Kurama's arms.

Next Kurama pointed out Kuwabara, who was nodding his head very fast. Kagome stared at him before giggling at the strange ningen.

"Hey, she likes me," Kuwabara stated.

_/Ningen, stupid/_ Kagome yipped to Kurama, who smiled gently at her before nodding in agreement.

Kurama was about to begin questioning Kagome about where they were, when Yusuke interrupted. "Oi, what about her name? Don't' we get to know hers?" At this simple question, Kurama growled ferociously, frightening Kagome who yipped and burrowed into Kurama's chest, her hands gripping his haori. Kurama quieted and started to purr, hoping to calm her down, while Hiei explained.

"It is forbidden for a female youkai to tell her name to any other but her intended mate," Hiei explained. "In their case, they are already courting. Asking her name is like asking permission to be a second suitor."

"Oh," Yusuke and Kuwabara responded together, shocked, before Yusuke gulped and went pale. He turned his head weakly and tried to apologize to Kurama who glared but growled a warning.

"It's okay," Kurama responded, when he calmed down. "You didn't know. But if you must use a name, come up with a nickname." Kagome got up to prepare the meet for the males and they watched as she gave some to Kurama first before nodding her head for the boys to get their own.

Kuwabara was about to protest about not getting fed while Kurama did, but was stopped at Yusuke's shake of the head, Hiei's warning glare, and Kurama's rumbling growl.

After everyone had eaten up and had their fill, Kurama was now finally ready to question his mate. Coming up with the best way to ask her where they were, he pulled out a map and showed it to her.

He pointed to it. /_Where?/_ When she just looked more confused he half growled in frustration before reassuring her he wasn't growling at her.

/_Makai?/_

Her eyes widened briefly in recognition of the name and she began gesturing that she knew.

_/Kinasei/_ She responded and Kurama could for once sigh in relief. At least they were in Makai. He embraced her and spoke to Hiei through their mind link. **Hiei, tell the others we're in Kinasei, the eastern most part of Makai.** Hiei nodded and also sighed in relief. If that was true then they were only a few days walk from the nearest city. They could be there in a few days, him in a few hours if he flew real fast. From the city they could use a video phone to call into Koenma's office and get them out of this godforsaken place.

**Where are you going?** Hiei asked.

Kurama simply stood up and helped Kagome gracefully to her feet. Getting the message that Kurama was going to get in some quality courting time in before their departure, Hiei began to relay Kurama's message, before disappearing himself to go kill something. All this sitting around and doing nothing was driving him insane.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Rekai, a nervous toddler paced back and fourth along his hallway, mentally debating the odds of running away rather than stay and face the wrath of Yusuke. It had been about a day since he'd dropped them off and knew they still wouldn't be able to make it to a video phone in a week.

And he still hadn't heard from Boton. Oh, where was that girl? How he needed her help big time with this one. Oh great now he was sweating.

* * *

A few hours have gone by now and we find our couple sitting in a small cave a few miles south of Kagome's home. Kurama and Kagome sit facing each other, outwardly looking like both were lost in thought, while mentally learned more about each other. Kurama had shown Kagome through his mind, his whole life; from the early days of the bandit Yoko Kurama through Kurama's teen years as he cope with a 300 year old kitsune in his brain.

Kagome, in turn, showed Kurama her early abandonment as she was dropped into the sea and washed ashore this piece of land, with only a few memories of her life before coming here. This piece of forest was a destination for all cursed Youkai and ningens. She showed him her little family here, consisting of the rough youkai, Sess and Inu, who were cursed once great demon lords, but were eventually cursed by the same miko 500 years ago, to walk the earth as common dogs. Kurama learned that they were the ones who found her and protected and looked out for her when they'd found her washed ashore. She also showed him the snake, Kikyo, who was the same miko who'd cursed the youkai brothers, and for her crimes had been forced into the body of a snake for all eternity. The last animal was a spider, who was once a hanyou who tried to corrupt the Shikon no Tama during the time span of Sess and Inu. The two brothers had defeated him though, and thus Naraku was cursed with the immortal body of a tarantula. Kurama was shocked to learn that the parrot and crow from before, were once Ningens and married back in the Feudal Era. They had both been cursed by Naraku after Sango's entire village was slaughtered and Miroku's father killed. That certainly explained a few things.

Kurama had been shocked to find out all she had been through, and was proud to admit he couldn't have picked a better mate-to-be. She was perfect, and very powerful. She was an elemental youkai, unlike Kurama in the sense that Kagome was sort of forbidden. Her father was part water youkai, part fire youkai, while her mother was a half silver kitsune, half moon kitsune, who controlled the weather. Therefore, she was forbidden in a sense where she wasn't supposed to be able to use all elements, kind of like Hiei

It was late by the time Kurama and Kagome started back toward the little villa and on the way were joined by some of her friends. Sango, the parrot landed on Kagome's shoulder, while Miroku flew overhead. Inu and Sess came out of the forest to stand on either side of her. When they realized that Kurama was indeed courting their charge, they both nodded in submission, realizing that now she had a mate to protect her. Both seemed saddened by this, so Kurama charged them with aiding her when he wasn't around. As they walked Kagome stopped and tugged Kurama back to her side, before snuggling under his arm.

Kurama breathed in her heavenly scent which smelled of roses, wine, and wild fruits. She also smelled like him, which made it all the more better. She was like a drug to his system, constantly needing more. Finally she sagged against him and fell asleep in his arms. He shrugged before smiling gently and lifting her bridle-style into his arms, carrying her all the way back to the tree house.

Yes, it was true. He truly couldn't have picked a better mate than Kagome.

* * *

Well, there it is. What'd you guys think? Come on, come on, write in and tell me. See ya later.

kura-kun's-lovr


	4. New Surprises

* * *

Okay, people, I have written you three brand new chapters all in the same night. So, I will post them all now. So read and enjoy.

* * *

New Surprises

Chapter 4

The next morning dawned bright and early for Kurama and he found himself lying in the same bed again with Kagome. He smiled to himself as she lay there looking as peaceful and lovely as she ever did. Kurama sighed and ran a finger lovingly over her face. Gods, how had he come to love her already? It had only been three days since they'd landed and he couldn't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her, and wanting her. He was already starting to believe this was a blessing in disguise. He knew she was smart and could understand what went on around her and he wanted to know her completely before actually mating with her.

"Ku-Kurama," She whispered out loud, and his eyelids rose a fraction. He grinned. She'd spoken his name; out loud. A sigh escaped her pink lips and he continued to watch her for a few more minutes until her eyelids sleepily began fluttering. She was waking. He continued his vigil until she finally opened her beautiful blue orbs and spotted him leaning over her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He wanted to kiss her so bad. And so he did.

Leaning closer and closer he moved with ease until his lips finally settled over her perfect ones. She gave another half-sigh as the kiss was returned and consumed over them both. He barely noticed when she maneuvered herself underneath his body and wrapped her long, thin arms around his neck anchoring him to her.

He ran his tongue over her lips begging for entrance and it was granted. Kagome began purring with the intensity of the kiss as Kurama lowered his mouth to her throat and neck. She made little whimpering sounds as his hands began wandering to her smooth sides. She was once again wearing very little so it made the trip easier. She shivered and whimpered as his hands ran very lightly over her hips and he settled himself completely over her.

"Kagome," he whispered, as her own hands ran through his hair and ran lightly over the nape of his neck. This time it was he who shivered. Finally drawing back, he released her and rolled to the side. She sat up breathing heavily as she gazed upon him in wonder. She'd never experienced these feelings before. She must have felt a little confused. He smiled at her softly, before reaching up and brushing some of her long hair back behind her shoulders. Her kitsune ears were pointed directly at him, twitchin lightly at every little sound. His own features were mixing and forming his combined forms again. His 7 tails sprouted out, three wrapping around her waist, the others laying lazily off the bed.

She grinned at him, happily before laughing and tackling him in a bear hug. He laughed with her and then realized something was tugging on his tails. He looked down and noticed Kagome's own tails were curling around his in a loving embrace. He noticed her grin sleepily and he pulled her on top of his body. She looked down on him, her long gorgeous hair forming a halo around their bodies. She leaned down, her nose just barely touching his. Her head tilted to the side in a contemplating manner, as though she were thinking about something.

Suddenly her face changed into a wicked grin and he wondered what the look was for. It couldn't be good. Or could it? He gasped in shock as a moment later her head moved down and licked his neck. Kurama gave a pleasure-filled growl at the intimate touch. He quickly switched their position once again and pounced on top of her. She gazed at him surprised, as his eyes began flashing from green to gold.

His lips found hers again, but it wasn't the tentative exploration of earlier. It was ferocious and deep and full of passion. She gasped and opened her mouth completely as he licked her and teased her. He was loving it. So you can imagine his surprised when a moment later Kagome let out a feral growl, one that rattled the whole tree house. For a moment Kurama wondered if he'd angered her, but then he noticed his attention was on something else. Something had angered her.

She was looking towards the doorway; a look he'd seen on other kitsunes, right before they attacked. He, along with the now awake Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, who'd run in the room at Kagome's roar, stared in awe as her eyes began to bleed red. She was gone in a flash and Kurama found himself alone in bed, with some very confused team mates.

He jumped out quickly intent on following her, for something must have spooked her. The last thing he heard before running out the door was Kuwabara's stupid statement of, "I wonder what Kurama did to piss her off? Do you think they got in a fight or something?"

He didn't even stop to punch him; he figured Hiei or Yusuke would take care of that. The only thing he was worried about was getting to Kagome as fast as possible. Kurama transformed completely into Yoko form and his eyes bled red. If anyone hurt her they would be paying with their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kagome, she rushed towards the source of her concern. Her children were in danger and that meant someone would die. She barely registered Sess and Inu racing besides her, now in their humanoid youkai forms. (What they look like in the show. Don't worry. I'll explain how it's possible later.)

When she came upon the scene she was dreading she was shocked to find her children-Shiori (the little bat hanyou. She's cute so I thought I would add in another kid for Kagome to adopt) and Shippo-pinned to a tree, tentacles holding both their battered bodies to the tree. Standing to the side was a full-bodied Naraku and Kikyo, smirking for all the world to see.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered in shock, his and Sess's eyes beginning to bleed over in anger.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Kikyo smirked back. "Kagome."

_/What have you done? Why have you done this?/_ Kagome asked telepathically, allowing everyone to hear her speak. This was the scene Kurama and the spirit detectives walked into.

"Kagome," he uttered before walking to her side in shock, to stand beside Sess and Inu. "What is going on?"

Kagome momentarily calmed with his presence. /_My children/_

"Children?!!" Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama exclaimed together. Kurama's eyes narrowed. Had she already mated with another? Her eyes met his briefly and she nuzzled him quickly.

_/Explain/ _He growled.

She eyed him, hoping he wasn't angry with her.

_/Later/ _She whined pleadingly.

"Oi, we don't have time for this. Will someone please tell me what's going on here!" Yusuke freaked. He hated being left in the dark.

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you, ningen," Inuyasha spoke, taking a threatening step forward.

"Inuyasha," Sess spoke warningly before casting his gaze over the rest of the group warily. "We will speak of this later. Right now Kagome is our concern." Inuyasha nodded and both turned back to Kikyo and Naraku who were still smirking cockily. "Now, why have you attacked Shippo and Shiori?"

"Why?" Kikyo asked. "You want to know why? Because I hate her, and all of you in this kami-forsaken place. Because I knew it would hurt her. As for Naraku, well, he just hates all of you and wants revenge for being forced into this place."

"You crazy bitch, it's no wonder you and Naraku were forced into this place," A now humanoid Sango spoke, as she and Miroku jumped from their perches on top of the trees.

"If anyone is forced to be here, it should be you two," Miroku spoke. "The crimes you two committed were high. If anyone is to be blamed, you have only to blame yourselves."

Kikyo and Naraku were both outraged, while Kurama and the gang were now severely confused. What was going on? Where had all these ningens and youkai come from?

"Silence!" Commanded Naraku. "I will destroy you all, starting with him." He pointed to Kurama, who bared his fangs. Then he smirked. "And with lover boy out of the way, I can claim her," this time he pointed to Kagome, who whimpered and stepped into Kurama's embrace. Sess and Inu growled and stepped forward, flexing their claws.

"Ah, ah," Kikyo warned pointing to the still pinned and unconscious children. "You forgot about them. If you attack us, we kill them; plain and simple."

"NO!" Kagome screamed out, shocking everyone as her power rose. She surprised everyone by the energy she was drawing in. It wasn't purely youkai anymore; it was miko energy. Naraku noticing this stepped back in horror, not wanting to be purified. He, being the coward he is, fled, leaving a puppet and poor Kikyo (not) all alone and unguarded. Sess smirked, flexing his claws. He was going to enjoy this. He was about to pull out his poison whip and cut her head off when Inuyasha beat him to it by running his claws through her chest, pulling out her still beating heart.

Her eyes glazed over in shock and pain as she staggered and then fell against a tree. "Why, Inuyasha? You have betrayed me," she whispered before dying.

"No, Kikyo, it was you who betrayed me," Inuyasha whispered. "Find peace."

Sess, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome sympathized with Inuyasha. Kikyo had been his first love and although she originally betrayed him, it still hurt that he had to kill her.

Finally realizing where they were, Sess disposed of the Naraku puppet and then turned back to the Yu Yu gang who were still mighty confused. Kagome had rushed to her fallen children and was holding them tightly to her, while Kurama stood behind her, rubbing her back soothingly. Sess allowed a tiny smile to show on his face. He was glad Kagome was finally finding happiness.

"Oi!" Yusuke called, breaking the weird silence. "Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on around here? Where did you guys come from?"

Sess sighed. "All will be explained. Just head back to Kagome's hut. We will explain everything there, while she rests. It has been a very traumatic morning for her."

* * *

So, how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? You hate my guts and will never read another of my fics again? Well, the only way for me to know is if you review. SO REVIEWWW!!!! Thanks, by, kura-lun's-lovr 


	5. Kuwabara's Crucial Mistake

Okay, here's the next chapter....boy we're just moving right along. Anyway, please read and respond. Thanks.

* * *

Kuwabara's Crucial Mistake

Chapter 5

As Kurama carried Kagome back to her home he stared off into space. She had passed out after making sure her children were safe. As he walked he took notice of the new group and immediately knew that these were the youkai and friends Kagome had showed him glimpses of from her mind the day before. But he'd had no idea they had the ability to shift into their human forms.

Kurama's thoughts were momentarily lifted as Kagome shifted in his embrace and she opened her eyes. _/Safe...protected/_ she purred, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

_/Hai...Safe/ _He agreed, leaning down and burying his nose in the curve of her neck. He breathed in her delicious scent and was instantly calmed. He purred to her now, trying to get her to rest so she would be awake during the explaination of whatever was going on here. Satisfied when she fell back into a light sleep, he glanced around at her friends again.

There were the two Inu Youkai, Sess and Inu. He was surprised to learn, upon observance, that Inuyasha was a hanyou, while Sesshomaru was a full youkai.

Inu caught him staring and gave him a warning growl, "what are you staring at fox?" Kurama ignored him, shifting his gaze to the two humans he assumed were the birds from before. He watched amused as the couple bickered. He could tell there was a deep love and devotion there, even as the monk groped the woman, earning him a knot on the head and a scream of, "HANTAII!" Finally he swung his gaze around to Sess. Why did that youkai seem so familiar to him? Hm, maybe Yoko once knew him or something.

Kurama turned searched Yoko's memories until something finally something caught his attention; a clear picture of Sesshomaru sitting at the head of a very long table. Kurama couldn't hear what was being said, but suddenly knew exactly who this youkai was. He was Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Westernlands, thought to have been killed in battle 500 years ago. No one could ever find Inuyasha, either, and it didn't occur until now that these were the two from Kagome's memories.

"You are Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, aren't you?" Kurama asked, realizing that Sesshomaru was in hearing distance. Sesshomaru tensed then turned to Kurama.

"Yes," He answered truthfully. He stepped closer and Kurama noticed his gaze was now on Kagome. His instinct to protect, had Kurama growlingly warningly. But Sess merely chuckled before stalking forward. "You have nothing to fear from me, Yoko Kurama, Spirit Fox," he stated assuredly. Sess's gaze swung pointedly to Inuyasha. "But you may have to watch out for him. He's been in love with her for years." Seeshomaru wandered away to the front of the pask, leaving Kurama once again with his thoughts.

A few minutes later, found everyone inside Kagome's tree house. Kurama now sat on her bed, holding a still sleeping Kagome on his lap. After Sesshomaru's warning about Inuyasha, he had refused to be within more then two inches of his mate-to-be; not that he would want to be away from her in the first place.

Sango and Miroku had seated themselves on the floor in front of Kagome and Kurama. Inuyasha, Hiei, and Yusuke were all leaning against the wall, glaring at each other. Sess had sat himself opposite Kagome and Kurama in a chair covered in furs. Kuwabara was lying on the floor, staring at the wall and the two children were still unconscious in Kagome's lap.

"Okay, so who's going to explain this?" Sango was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, I too, would like to know what is going on." Kurama responded.

"I will explain everything in time," Sess began. "But first I must introduce myself, for those of you who don't know. I am Sesshomaru and this is my half brother, Inuyasha. The two ningens on the floor are Sango and Miroku. Sango is a taiyiji and Miroku is a monk. The two that you just encountered were Kikyo and Naraku. The two brats Kagome is holding are Shippo and Shiori, her adopted pups." At this, Kurama let out a relieved sigh. "Now, who are you people? And how did you come here?"

"Well, my name is Kurama," Kurama began.

"Yo, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I'm a Spirit Detective and we're sort of here by accident."

"And I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara exclaimed. He stood up and began forming ridiculous poses, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Did it hurt?" Hiei asked Kuwabara suddenly.

"Did what hurt, Hiei?" he asked stupidly.

"When your mother dropped you on the head."

"Yes....hey wait, my mother never dropped me!"

"Imbecil," Hiei muttered.

As everyone sweat-dropped, Kurama introduced Hiei. "And that is Hiei. So what are all of you doing here? And I thought you were cursed. How are you able to resume human form?"

"Cursed? Oi, Kurama what are you talking about? What curse?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama went onto explain what Kagome had showed him about everyone's past life, including Kikyo's curse on Inu and Sess and Naraku's terrible reign upon all of them.

"Hmm, so all of you were cast here after you were cursed?" Hiei stated/asked.

"And you," Yusuke pointed to Sess and Inu, "were both cursed by that Kikyo person, who you," points to Inu again, "fell in love with 500 years ago. Then she betrayed you by turning you both into your youkai forms?" Sess and Inu nodded. "And you two," he pointed to Sango and Miroku, "were curse by this Naraku guy who you all were fighting and wanted to corrupt this jewel called the Shikon no Tama?"

When everyone nodded and agreed, the Yu Yu gang were more than a little surprised.

"Interesting," Kurama murmured. Kagome shifted in his arms again and started purring contentedly. He knew she was waking up, and so he nuzzled her softly under her chin, trying to rouse her quicker.

_/Kurama/ _She barked before fully waking, to find everyone staring at her. She yipped and hid her face in Kurama's arm, more from the shock of every staring at her than from seeing her friends in their human forms. She knew how and why they were like that. Kurama nudged her affectionately smiled at her reassuringly.

_/It's okay...safe...I'll protect/_ He growled and barked to her, to which she smiled. She peered back up and found her friends, new and old, smiling at her. She smiled back and Kurama losened his hold on her. She glanced down at her children, smiling a soft smile, before lifting them off her lap and placing them down on her bed.

_She makes a good mother, _Kurama thought to himself.

She turned her attention back to her guests, first smiling at Sango and Miroku, who smiled back. She turned to Sess and Inu and started to get up to hug them both but sqeaked when she found Kurama's arm restraining her from jumping up.

_/Kurama/ _She growled, then whined. _/Up/_

_/No/ _He growled back. _/Stay/_

She struggled for a few minutes before he bit the back of her neck, drawing a little bit of blood and making her yip in pain. She turned to him with surprised eyes, while everyone watched, each with some different emotion. He knew it was kind of harsh, but he she knew the rules as well as he did. She wasn't allowed to touch or hug any other youkai or ningen.

_She'll be okay, _Sess thought, realizing what Kurama was reprimanding her about.

_Grr. If she wants to hug us, she should be allowed to; _this from Inuyasha, who was a bit jealous. For as long as he'd known her, he'd felt some attraction to her.

_I wonder why Kurama bit her like that, _Yusuke wondered. Although from what he had already learned about youkai mating, he knew that youkai were very protective of their mates; and judging how Kurama had been acting this week, he figured Kurama was just reprimanding her for attempting to touch another youkai, even if it was someone she knew.

This from Hiei who knew all too well what was going on.

_Hey! Kurama shouldn't be biting girls like that, especially if she's his girlfriend, or mate, or whatever. I should teach him a lesson, _thought Kuwabara, stupidly. Now if anyone had heard that thought, they would have immediately told Kuwabara not to voice his opinion like so many other times. As it was, no one but one short youkai had telepathic abilities. Oh, he'd heard that thought all right, but he didn't care. Kurama would take care of it.

"Oi! Kurama! What'd you do that for? You shouldn't bite people like that. She didn't do anything wrong." He jumped up and everyone looked on in horror as Kurama's eyes began flashing from green to gold to red and back to green. Because Kurama was so angry at Kuwabara's statement it took a moment to realize Kuwabara had reached around and pulled a startled Kagome behind his back.

"Moron," Hiei, Sess, Inu, and practically everyone muttered, knowing Kuwabara was about to die for touching Kagome.

"Uh, guys I think we should take this somewhere else, don't you think?" Yusuke gulped, seeing the look of death in Kurama's eyes.

So Yusuke, Hiei, Sango, Miroku, and Sess, who picked up Shippo and Shiori so they wouldn't get in the middle, left to discuss how they'd come to be in their human forms, leaving a nervous Kuwabara, a skittish female, and one super-charged Spirit Fox.

"You touched my mate and for that you must die," Kurama spoke calmly, the deadly edge clearly evident in his tone.

Kuwabara took one look at the Kitsune and wet his pants. Kagome was shaking so bad, hiding back on the bed. She was very scared.

Kuwabara was scared shitless and raced out the door, faster than you can say, "giggidy giggidy giggidy," (You know, that one guys from the Family Guy? haha :::Gulps::: as everyone brandishes knives at the stupid joke). Kurama raced after him in full silver youkai form, while pulling out his rose whip. Kagome stared in shock before diving under the covers, hoping when he came back he would be calmer.

* * *

Well, that's where I'm ending that chapter. Poor, stupid Kuwabara! I couldn't resist making him piss Kurama off. So, everyone read and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. Comfort Of All Kinds

Well, people here is the 6th and last chapter I'm putting up tonight. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and if anyone is offended at all there is some lime/lemon action, because I happen to like writing them and find nothing wrong with a little action. So, if you guys want to skip those parts, I'll put a warning up right before and after so those of you who don't like these, may skip them. So, please read and tell me what you think. BYE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu or inu, but if I did, I would so replace Kagome in this chapter.

* * *

Comfort Of All Kinds

Chapter 6

A few minutes later Kurama stepped back through the doorway. He had lost let Luwabara go and decided to give up when he realized what he as doing. He'd allowed his youkai emotions to control him, scaring his mate half-to-death. Half way through the chase, he'd realized that Kuwabara meant no harm and so he'd reverted back to human form and turned back to go check on his mate-to-be. No doubt, he'd scared her.

He scanned the room before noticing the small form huddled underneath the animal firs. He stepped towards the bed, realizing it was Kagome, and attempted to pull the covers off her. She pulled back and he realized she was scared stiff. He growled, thinking he really screwed up. She, thinking he was still angry, whimpered loudly in fright, thinking he was still angered by her actions earlier.

He finally succeeded in pulling the covers away and what he found broke his heart. Her face was streaked in tears and she was shaking so badly, her whole bed was shaking.

_/Sorry...so sorry...don't hurt...protect/_ She whimpered.

He reached for her, to pull her into a hug, but she shrank back. He cringed before turning away, tears forming in his eyes. He'd messed up big time. She'd never accept him now. He turned away, greatly confusing Kagome, when he staggered to the other side of the room and faced the wall. She got up and approached him warily. Was he still mad? And why had he turned from her?

Kurama cried until he felt the gentle pressure of Kagome as she pressed her palm against his face. With a cry, he embraced her roughly and pulled her up along his length, meawhile hoping she got the message that he wasn't mad anymore and that he was sorry for scaring her. He needed this; to hold her, to feel her pressed up against him. The two cried together, as Kurama held her against him, rubbing his arms up and down her back in a soothing gesture, until the last tremors subsided and she began to speak in a trembling voice.

"K-K-Kurama," her shaky voice caught his attention. "Mate...mad?" She stumbled over her words.

"No," he whispered, hugging her closely, so not an inch of space was missing. "Never at you. I love you. I'm sorry, so sorry."

_/Love/ _She asked.

_/Hai/ _He growled to her. Noticing she had calmed but was still shaking, he raised his head and peered into her eyes, before his gaze settled upon her pink, wet lips. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel special.

* * *

Okay people this is the lemon, for those of you who do not like or are too young, turn back now or skip forward. 

(An: This is going to be a lime, not a full lemon coming up. And yes I do write lemons, because every story needs a good one. Yes, they will go all the way, per say, but I'll save the whole thing for later. For right now, he is only conforting her. I will write a fuller and longer lemon later. So if anyone is offended, skip this part and go on to the next.)

Kagome was staring at him so innocently that he couldn't take it anymore. His lips came crashing down onto her, swallowing her startled cry. Her lips opened almost immediately and her tongue came out to meet and twist with his own.

Kurama groaned as Kagome shyly ran her hands along his back and he pushed her up against the wall of the hut, sliding a knee between her legs, holding her up and slightly above him. Her eyes flashed open and blue once again clashed with green. Kurama's youkai attributes began to appear again and Kagome watched as his hair began turning red with silver streaks and tips. His silver ears perked up and the tips turned red. His seven tails curled around her slim waist, effectively holding her up and anchoring her in place.

Her eyes were alight with a mixture of lust and love as she gazed so openly into his eyes. She held nothing back and he felt like he was reading her sole. This time it was she who kissed him first, a sweet innocent kiss that soon had Kurama's head spinning as she deepened it and let him into her mouth. Kurama roughly used his claws to slice through her top and watched as it fell harmlessly to the ground. Her mouth fell open in shock and she let out a gasp as he hungrily took in her bare chest and form.

Remembering that this was for her, he picked her up gently and carried her over to the bed and set her down. He stripped out of his Haori, keeping his hakamas on, and watched as her eyes traveled all over his lithe body. Gently he climbed on top of her pushing her down. She let out little whines as his lips found her neck and began leaving a burning trail all the way down to a pink nipple. Grinning slightly when she moaned and cried out, he swirled his tongue over it before taking her full breast in his mouth. He laved it mercilessly until she was writhing underneath him. He could smell how hot and ready she was and had to force down the urge to take her then and there. But alas, no he would wait. This night was for her and her comfort only,

Taking it slowly, wanting to pleasure her and make her forget about earlier, he slid off her skirt and finally viewed her totally nude. His tongue followed the trail of her clothes, over her flat stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into her navel, causing her to giggle, and down her thighs and back up again. Finally, his tongue touched her pink pearl of desire, making her buck in surprise. She cried out, ferally, grabbing his head holding and pulling on his hair. He just dug deeper, using his fingers to gently open her up for the taking.

He loved the taste of her and wanted more than anything to give her pleasure. As she writhed in ecstasy (wouldn't you be?) he continued his inner exploration and could feel she was on the verge of completion. So he used one finger to gently probe her opening before plunging in adding to her pleasure. Her juices were now flowing freely over his face and he licked up every drop.

She began to shake and he could feel how she kept tightening around his finger. Holding her down as she began to buck forcefully against his lips, he growled and tried to hold he still. Finally in a rush of moist heat, she screamed out his name and released her sweet nectar. He licked up every drop and then pulled his finger out of her still throbbing heat. He looked up and noticed her eyes were glazed over with passion and were half-closed. Smiling gently he crawled up her body placing a small kiss on her damp forehead before settling next to her, chaining her body against his.

(AN: Okay that's the end of that. Sorry, If some people don't like these, but I happen to like writing them. They are fun, especially with anime characters. Anyway, read on.)

* * *

_/Sorry/ _She growled to him and he knew she was talking her actions before everything had happened.

Nuzzling her gently he turned her face to his and gave her a loving kiss.

_/Forgiven/ _He barked back to her. _/Sorry...no scare mate no more...I protect/_

She gave a happy, but sleepy yip and turned so one arm was slung over his bare chest. He head now rested under his chin and he tucked her gently against his side, his tails twining with hers and twitching from time to time. She began purring as he stroked her smooth skin and coaxed her into sleep. Her tender purring caused his chest to sound with a rumbling purr. And that's how the two lovers fell asleep, purring contentely in each other's arms.

* * *

Well, folks that is where I end and I'll post this and get it up for you guys soon. Hope you guys enjoyed. Love ya'll. 


	7. The Call of Mates

Well, here I am, I finally updated. Aren't you guys happy???? Huh, huh? Are ya', are ya'? Anyway, it is a longer chapter and hopefully it will satisfy you guys for now. So hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYuHakusho

* * *

Chapter 7

The Call of Mates

_/Purr.....Purr/_ What was that? Kurama wondered. He felt a hand bury itself along his side scratching lightly and sending shivers of delight up and down his spine. The fingers continued their long path as the tips of sharp claws grazed the flesh of his muscular tan arms.

A tumble of something soft flitted over his stomach and washed over his abs as something repositioned itself upon his chest. Without opening his eyes Kurama tightened his grasp on whatever it was that felt so deliciously uppealing against his male body, his subconscious brain recognizing the soft touch and scent as his future mates. A head burrowed into his arm, soft breath washing over his skin, and Kurama could no more resist the temptation to respond to the seductive purr of the female wrapped in his embrace.

And so he let loose a long rumbling purr the female body seemed to relax even more against his side, both sooting and exciting her at the same time. He lay there still basking in the after glow of morning, cherishing whatever he held, knowing he did not want to let go ever. He was about to be lulled back into sleep by her soft touches when something made him open his eyes.

His emeral eyes opened immediately spotting the cause of his heightening arousal as the dark-haired angel that lay draped over his person, licking up and down his smooth stomach. "Kagome," he murmured, now fully awake and aroused even more. He watched in awe as her head lifted and met his intense gaze, shooting him a smoldering look. For a moment he simply stared in amazement at his beautiful prize, before she shot him the most erotic look he'd ever received. He watched the slow, seductive grin slide over her lips as she grinned evilly.

His eyes traveled over her morning features, caressing each line and curve of her exotic body as it lay draped across his body. And that's when he realized....she was still naked from his exploration the night before. Kurama gulped, recognizing the call of his mating instincts for what they were, realizing his body was tightening with each gentle touch and look she sent his way. He could only stare and wonder as her eyes left his and she lazily let her eyes wander over his perfect kitsune form. Her head dropped and he watched as a dainty tongue came out of her mouth to lick a trail across his belly, his muscles tightening and rippling under her attentions.

Shivering with want and need, Kurama reached a gentle hand down and grabbed a hold of her hair, more for support than for guidance as he needed something to hold in his raging desires. He groaned as her tongue traveled over his hard, male nipple and sucked on it before letting go and blowing on it, drawing goosbumps on his skin. He let out a pleased male growl.

_/Kagome/_

She smiled at him again before moving lower to his navel and dipping her tongue into it and then sinking lower towards her intended destination. Kurama barely felt his hair lightening to its full shade of silver, as his demon features were rapidly taking over and transformed fully into Yoko Kurama form. He dropped another hand to reach her breast, stroking the smooth pink nipple lightly, drawing a surprised gasp from her pink luscious lips. She moved lower and lower still, Kurama urging her on, and finally reached her goal of his growing erection.

Lowering her lips, she took him full into her mouth as Kurama cried out her name and thrust both hands, now fully youkai, into her long dark mass of hair, rubbing her ears, eliciting a moan from the woman who was so ruthlessly attacking his libido with soft bites and kisses.

_/Koibito/_ She gasped, running her tongue over his length, grabbing hold of his manhood with one hand, squeezing at the base and then moving forward. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he reached down and turned her around so that he could bury his face in her pussy at the same time she was pleasuring him.

"Mine!" he cried out loud, before bringing his mouth up to his target and thrusting his tongue hurriedly between her loser lips. She cried out, the sound making him even hornier as her breath blew against his heated flesh.

"Yes....Kurama," she said out loud, using her real voice. He growled thrusting her down upon his face with glee, urging two fingers into her throbbing pussy as he continued to lap furiously at her.

Her head forced down again and continued her exploration until finally they both came together in a blinding array of colors.

_/Kagome/_ He growled just before biting into the flesh of her folds, causing her to scream and cum again at the same time.

_/Kurama/_ She cried, bucking her hips against his mouth allowing him to drink up every drop of her essence. Finally after she collapsed from her heavy orgasm, Kurama turned her over and placed her at his side, breathing roughly as she grinned tiredly at him, throwing a tired sweaty arm over his heated stomach. He smiled back, kissing her lips, nibbling lightly until she opened to his tongue.

She growled seductively and he started to lay her back down and begin their erotic dance all over again, before a few loud annoying voices broke the mood, causing both youkai to groan in dismay. Kurama lifted his head and looked into her eyes, noticing she looked just as rattled as he did. Kami, he couldn't wait to fully make her his mate. She grinned before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek.

_/Later/ _She barked to him, before pushing him off her and pulling on her little outfit. He smiled as she headed out somewhere, presumably to take a bath.

_Yes, later, _he thought, grinning at the possibilities. He got up a minute later and was surprised to find a new outfit for him. Figures, since he really hadn't had a chance to find something to replace his now dirty kimono. He pulled it on, noticing the similarities to Kagome's. It was made out of the same skins as Kagome's, the white and black leopard print, the only difference was that the skirt part was longer than Kagome's going all the way to his knees, and it had no layer for the top, leaving his chest bare (Everybody on the count of three, drool. One, two, :::Drooling::: Sorry I couldn't wait till three. Oh well onward). Oh, well, Kurama shrugged. He knew that he was probably going to get ridiculed for wearing such blasé clothes, but strangely enough, he felt oddly comfortable in them. Must be the kitsune in him, I mean come on youkai aren't usually very modest creatures.

Kurama was dressed in the strange outfit a minute later and went to go find his mate or friends. Hopefully they could get out of here soon; and hopefully he would be bringing a certain female kitsune who had turned his world upside down.

* * *

POV: Kagome's (I'm making this part in Kagome's view because I've been using Kurama's too much. Hopefully you'll get some insight into what Kagome is thinking. Oh, yeah, and also when Kagome was speaking before when she was talking to Kikyo those couple chapters ago, I forgot to mention that Kagome was speaking the youkai language. Remember how I said in the second or third chapter how demons had their own language. Well, Kagome, being that she is a demon, knows that language. She just doesn't know English or Japanese, whatever you want to call it. So the only language she can really speak is the demon language and her kitsune language. But luckily, if you've noticed, when she is speaking out loud to Kurama sometimes, he has been teaching her English. That's why sometimes she is speaking out loud instead of in kitsune.

For further reference:

"Kagome" this is for how Kagome speaks outloud to Kurama.

_/Kitsune tongue/ _iThis is how she speaks when using kitsune.

_This_ This will be for when they speak in demon

Sorry If I confused you all somewhat.)

* * *

As Kagome left the male in her den, Kagome lifted her dainty nose to the air and sniffed around for any signs of her recent guests. She immediately picked up the two scents of the two ningens, Kuwabara and Yusuke. They must have recently been in that area and been the ones to so rudely interrupt her fun. Her ears perked listening for any signs of danger from Naraku, relaxing when she felt nothing but her friends.

Kagome began running hurriedly over the ground, soundless as ever, as she headed toward her destination. She grinned, drawing in the familiar scents. There they were straight ahead and heading in her direction, along with two other scents she recognized as Sess and Inu. Laughing with glee Kagome rushed through the forest intent on finding her friends.

Bursting into a nearby clearing her face broke out in a surprised grin as she spotted them. "_Shippo, Shiori,"_ she cried, in the demon language, rushing towards her kits who looked up at her sharp cries.

The first one to notice her was Shippo. "Mamma!" he cried racing forward to embrace her. He flung himself into her arms as Shiori, too, caught up with them and jumped into her mother's welcoming embrace. She was laughing and crying at the same time, for she had been so worried about them. Because of their combined weight, Kagome was a little off balance and soon the happy family toppled over, still hugging joyously on the ground.

"_Oh, I was so worried about you," _she spoke, happy tears making their way down her chin. "_Are you two all right?"_

"They are fine, Kagome," A deep male voice cut into the reunion. Kagome looked up and into the eyes of Sess and Inu, her two dog protectors for as long as she'd been there. Inu grinned before bringing a hand down to help her up. He went to pull her in for a hug but she stopped him and glanced around for her male.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, surprised that she had pulled away so quickly. She'd never once denied him anything in the past, so what was the problem. _Kurama_ he gasped suddenly remembering the strange make youkai who had kept her from his hug the night before. _That stupid silver kitsune? So the kitsune was courting Kagome._ He frowned and his ears drooped slightly at the realization.

She sent him an apologetice grin, noticing his ears drooping sadly. But she knew the rules as well as Inuyasah. She was not allowed to touch another male, at least until after she was officially mated. She frowned; although she wasn't very happy with some of the rules, she did find herself strangely attracted to the mysterious Kurama, who had come into her life so recently. And she did want to mate with him so she planned to do everything in her power to please him. Even if that meant giving up her freedom for a little while. After all he seemed like he was normall quite reasonable and giving. She knew after they eventually mated that he would allow her to be around males again. She realized that for now he was just trying to protect her, away from other potential mates.

_/Sorry/ _She barked to her long time friend and protector.

Inuyasha still looked somewhat downtrod as Kagome turned back to the taller and more elegant of the two brothers. He was still standing there silently as handsome and observant as he always was. His face showed no emotion as it never did, well nothing besides amusement or sarcasm, but Kagome had always been able to tell what he was feeling. Perhaps that's why he'd always been her favorite of the two brothers. Don't get her wrong, she loved them both dearly, but there was just something about Sess that made her realize that he was deeper than most youkai. They always said the eyes were the way to the sole, and Kagome had a way of bringing out the kindness and caring in him.

"Hello, Kagome," he spoke softly, allowing a small gentle smile to grace his face. She so badly wanted to hug him, but knew the consequences. So instead she smiled at him in her normal pleasant way, hoping he wasn't upset with her at all.

"_Sesshomaru," _she answered and the two gazed at each other calmly soaking up the happiness of being able to see each other again. Tired of being ignored the two kits began pulling on their mother's skirt.

"Is it true, mother, is it really true?" Shippo was asking. For a moment Kagome was confused before realizing what he was asking. Shiori was peering at her curiously, waiting for her answer. She'd always been the shier of the two and very rarely conversed with anyone but herself and Sesshomaru.

"Are we going to have a father, mommy?" she asked quietly, her little finger in her mouth. Kagome smiled gently down at her two kits before lifting them into her arms.

"_Do you want me to?" _she asked them both seriously. She knew both really wanted a father, but she hadn't had any contact with any other male besides her friends. And although, she knew Inuyasha had some feelings for her, she'd really never felt the same way.

Shippo and Shiori seemed to look at each other and think it over, before turning their shoulders and shrugging. "Can we meet him, mommy?" Shippo asked. "Shiori and I want to meet him so we can decide."

"_Very well," _Kagome said, amused at their brevity. _"Tonight I shall introduce you both."_

"Will he like us, mommy?" Shiori asked shyly, wondering if her mother's mate would accept her and Shippo

Kagome placed a hand under her daughters chin. _"Yes, I'm sure he will. He's very nice."_

"Wait, wait, mate?" Inuyasha asked interrupting the questions, growing slightly jealous again. He knew the fox had been sniffing around her, but mate?

Turning her head to him she just nodded, smiling wistfully off into space.

"Does he make you happy?" Sess asked in one of his rare moments of speech. He'd seen the way both kitsunes had looked at each other, automatically noting the way both kistunes looked at each other.

Kagome looked away, a light in her eyes, thinking it over. _Does he make me happy?_ She thought to herself. _Well, he is quite handsome and he protects me and makes me feel so wonderful. And he also makes me feel alive and cherished....and also makes me feel...._She blushed at the kinky thoughts of the night before and then this morning. He certainly was already a perfect lover and he hadn't even take her all the way yet. She grew excited just thinking about it, but notcing the jealous gaze of Inuyasha and the knowing one of Sess, she reigned in her hormones before even her kits would notice. Sesshomaru waited patiently while Inuyasha was silently steaming, hoping against hope that she hadn't already fallen too deep into this youkai.

"_Yes," _she answered truthfully, "_Unbelievably so."_ Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at the amount of emotion pouring from the female kitsune's sole. He was half hoping she would deny her feelings and say nigh, instead she'd very nearly crushed his dreams. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and before anyone could stop him, leapt away to go think somewhere.

Kagome made a move to stop him before shutting her mouth at Sess's warning look. She shrugged in reply. _"I think...I think I love him, Sess,"_ she whispered hating how she had hurt Inuyasha with that knowledge.

"I know....he will understand in time," Sess comforted the hurt kitsune. Kagome nodded back before leading her kits to the hot springs, as Sesshomaru went to have a long talk with his broken-hearted brother.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Was it any good? Do you guys want more? If you do, you must review and I'll think about posting quicker. But so far I've only gotten a few reviews. So, to anyone who has reviewed and have red my story, I thank you for you support. It means a lot to me. And I'll let you know that I've just recently started on my fourth fiction story, so if you want to read it, it's up. Anyway, hope this tides you guys over for a few days.

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	8. Tough Love

Well, I'm back again and updating. In this chapter see how Sesshomaru uses tough love to comfort his lost brother and also Kagome gets attacked!!!!! Well, anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed although there weren't very many. Please, please, please, review tons and maybe I'll update faster. Anyway, read this chapter. I promise you won't be disapointed.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or Yuyu, although I sincerely wish I did because then I'd make a crossover anime that would show on tv. But since I don't, that'll never happen. Too bad, who's with me on that one?

* * *

Chapter 8

Tough Love

That same after noon, Sesshomaru entered a dense thicket and spotted his brother furiously punching the air in an attempt to drown out the rage in his heart. He was rolling and kicking and dodging invisible attacks, while smashing everything in sight. Sesshomaru continued to watch his foolish brother's temper tantrum before rolling his eyes. His brother could be so childish it wasn't even remotely amusing. Deciding that Inuyasha needed an enemy he could see, Sesshomaru fazed in and punched his brother in his face, throwing him into a tree causing his head to fly back and smack hard into the bark..

"OI!" Inuyasha cried, sitting up and spitting some bark out of his mouth. "What was that for?" he cried, forcing himself to stand and rush at his brother. He thrust his arm out in an attempt to return the blow, but Sesshomaru dodged to the side, missing the attack.

"Iron Rever Sole Stealer!" Inuyasha cried spinning and using his claws as his weapon of choice.

Sesshomaru quickly countered the attack with a flick of his wrist. "I did that because you looked like you needed a good knock to the head, you were beginning to disgust me with your pitiful sulking." Sesshomaru raised his hand and held up two fingers, a yellow glow beginning to form at his fingertips.

"I'll show you sulking!" Inuyasha cried drawing out his sward to block what he knew was coming. Sesshomaru smirked coldly and formed his deadly whip. He flicked it at Inuyasha's head, causing the hanyou to drop to his knees and roll. When he stood up there were leaves and grass stains all over his read Haori and Hakamas.

"Oi, are you trying to take off my head?" Inuyasha remarked, jumping into the air, as the Tetsusaiga transformed into its awesome splendor.

"Maybe," Sesshomaru replied, coiling his light whip back and flicking it towards Inuyasha's sward attempting to wrap it around the hilt. Inuyasha thrust his sward forward, dislodging the whips coil.

"Wind Scar!" he cried and set the blazing path on its way to his demon brother. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he drew his own sword, Tokijin, and countered the attack sending his own deadly blast back to the hanyou. For a moment there was a bright light and then the whole area glowed before a dusk cloud rose up and covered the area.

Inuyasha coughed slightly as the dust cleared and he turned his head trying to spot his adversary. He finally spotted his brother, as his back was made presentable to him, while walking totally unhurriedly towards another path. Inuyasha continued to watch in bewilderment, wondering what that was about before he let a small grin fall across his lips.

"Thanks...Sesshomaru," he whispered before standing and walking back towards his own path, unknowing that a certain Youkai Lord over heard his comment.

"Your welcome...brother," he whispered.

* * *

At the lake Kagome was bathing her two adopted kits, Shippo and Shiori. She was having a lovely time just frolicking in the water with her kids, as they splashed and played together. Finally after an hour, Kagome called them out.

_/Shippo/ _she growled in kitsune tongue. _/Shiori/_

"Awe, mother," Shippo began to complain as he stepped out of the water, his nee-san right beside him. He started to pout when he noticed Kagome frown and growl.

_/Now/ _she barked, bringing the kits into her arms. She began bathing Shippo with her tongue, drying off his fur as he squirmed in her grasp. "Stop, stop, kaa-san, that tickles," he giggled as her tongue brushed the thick course hair of his neck and shoulders.

_/Quiet....Kit/_ she yipped again, as he stilled in her arms allowing her to continue until he was completely dry again. She set him on the ground and then turned her attention to Shiori and began the same treatment all over again. However, unlike Shippo, Shiori sighed and leaned into her mother's washing tongue. She loved having her mother bathe her, it caused her to remember her own father so long ago before he'd died and left her to be raised by her ningen mother in a town full of demon-haters.

Finally after a few minutes, Kagome growled that she was finished and picked up the two sleepy pups. She settled Shippo on her shoulder allowing her long hair to tp cascade over her shoulders conceal him for protection. She held little Shiori in her arms and allowed the little girl to rest against her neck and fall peacefully asleep.

She began walking slowly in an attempt to not jostle her sleeping kits when she heard a sound and felt a darkening aura surrounding her. Kagome began to growl subconsciously, her ears laying flat against her skull. Her ears swiveled every which way and that trying to seek out whatever was watching her. Her growling woke Shippo and Shiori who both whimpered when they felt their mother's alarm.

_/Quite/ _She growled softly, crooning to her pups. Suddenly her head snapped up. There, it was coming straight for her at an alarming rate! She hurriedly placed Shiori back with Shippo and allowed her tails to further conceal her two precious bundles.

The branches parted and suddenly a black blur was upon her. She shivered slightly as she finally caught the dark energy surrounding the youkai. _Naraku. _She thought to herself, backing away. She knew she couldn't fight with her kids attached to her back.

_What do you want? _She growled in the youkai language, never allowing her eyes to leave his body. He smirked arrogantly before attempting to approach her. She growled warningly to keep away, as her eyes began to glow red.

"Why, my little vixen, you must know by now what it is I want," he spoke seductively still stalking her, arms outstretched.

Kagome shivered at his words. _Never, _she growled to him. _You will never have me. I belong to Kurama._

Naraku growled, and appeared before her backing her against a tree and surely squishing her children. "That no good kitsune does not deserve one such as you," he whispered bringing his mouth down to the right of her ear. She growled again and prepared to push him when he was suddenly thrown off her and thrust away and she found herself held protectively in a warm embrace.

She instantly relaxed. "Kurama," she whispered out loud again, unknowingly sending shivers down her kitsune lover's spine. He just loved the way his name sounded when she spoke it.

"Kagome, are you all right? I felt that you were in trouble and so I came to see what was making you feel so terrified," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms. "I was so worried." He bent his head to give her a comforting kiss, before he was thrown to the ground away from his mate.

"You, kitsune, will stay away!" Naraku growled, before rushing him. Kurama transformed his rose whip and countered the attack.

Naraku nearly got hit, but at the last second dodged and threw a punch to Kurama's midsection. Kurama flew back, transforming fully into Yoko form in rage. His eyes bled red and he used his claws to swipe at Naraku who had been on his way back to Kagome who was comforting her scared kits.

"Naraku!" He screamed. "You will leave my mate alone or so help me Kami, I will make you feel such pain your sole will be tortured for all eternity." Kurama rushed at Naraku, but was too slow as Naraku turned and thrust his hand into Kurama's mid-section. Kurama groaned in pain, before collapsing.

The blood was rushing to his head and he could barely make out his mate's worried screams and Naraku's evil laughter. He attempted to stand, although the wound made it impossible as blood continued to pour out of it. He collapsed back on the ground because of the strain.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed before rushing at him in rage, catching the surprised youkai by surprise. Kagome's hands came up and formed a blue spirit bow. She began chanting under her breath in a strange language.

_"Sprit of earth here my pleas"_

"_I command you as guardian of the earth, upon my knees."_

"_As protector of this earth this I swear"_

"_To condemn this hanyou a punishment none could bare"_

"_He has taken my friends' happiness"_

"_He has taken my kits"_

"_And now he attempts to take my mate"_

"_So this I command you, oh elements of earth"_

"_Combine into one and create anew"_

"Elemental Sole!" she cried before releasing an arrow covered in icy flames. Naraku could only watch in horror as the arrow headed towards him and attempted to flee, only to find that he couldn't move. The last thing he saw before the arrow struck him were Kagome's eyes, covered in a blue mist.

Kagome watched as her attack met and struck his heart. First it began freezing his skin, melting him in place. Then it began burning him from the inside, turning his insides into liquid mush. The water of his body began boiling as he screamed in agony. Then his whole body went up in flames as a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and struck him down until there was nothing left but ashes and dust, the only indication that a body once laid there. The arrow fell lightless to the ground as the last element of the arrow blew his ashes into the wind, scattering them every which way.

Kagome turned back to her kits checking them over for any signs of injury before noticing Kurama still lying on the forest floor. His eyes were clenched in pain and he was holding his stomach in an attempt to ward off the bleeding. She raced over to him, dropping to her knees and laying her head over his chest.

_/Kurama/ _She growled to him in their own language.

He opened his eyes upon noticing her comforting presence. "Kagome," he whispered through his pain.

_Hold still, _she said to him, before placing her hands over his chest, a blue light emanating from her palms. Kurama felt her touch and immediately relaxed as her calming healing energy washed over him. Finally the light subsided as Kagome's hands fell away and she moved to pull him into her arms.

The gravity of their almost deadly situation, suddenly hit her and she began sobbing into Kurama's hair, as she buried her face in his long mane that was now back to its normal color. Kurama after recovering some energy sat up and pulled the kitsune vixen into her arms, being careful to pick up her kits and place them between their stomachs in a protective manner. He began purring to her in an attempt to sooth her shattered nerves.

_/You're safe/ _he growled in their language. _/Mate safe....I protect....kits safe....Mine/_

Her head shot up. He was willing to adopt her kits? She smiled at him, through her tears and began purring back, relaxing in his embrace. Her head came up from beneath his chin to catch his lips off guard. For a moment, Kurama sat in shock at the unexpected move but then growled pleasurably as his lips settled more fully upon hers.

His tongue slid past her parted lips, as he pulled her more tightly against his body. He would have done more, had it not been for her two pups that still lay asleep in Kagome's lap.

"I...l-love...yy-you," she whimpered drawing away before passing out from the strain of her attack and his attempt to heal him. She fell asleep as Kurama picked her up in his arms and began walking back to their home.

Home? Was this truly his home? He wondered. _/Safe/ _she whimpered in his arms, her tails coming up to hold her kits as he walked, one tail wrapping deliciously around his waist. He smiled. Yes, this was his home. Because wherever she went, he was home.

* * *

So, how was that? Don't worry, this story isn't over yet. I know that last statement kind of sounds like it, but I assure you all that it is definately not over. An yes, Naraku really is dead. I wanted him out of the way so Kagome and the others could go into the ningen world with the spirit detectives. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I'll be updating my other fics now as I might now have time to do much with them.

Sincerely,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	9. The Departure

Hello to you my faithful followers. Sorry, its taken so long to get any of my fics updated. But I do have an update and my other updates will be following shortly after this one. So, here you go and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far.

 Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Departure

"Yay, we're leaving! We're getting out of here! Wahoo!" Yusuke jumped around screaming in delight as everyone either sweat-dropped, laughed, or shook their heads at Yusuke's rather loud display. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and got the most evil look he'd ever given. Everyone, except Kagome who looked quite confused as to what all the ruckus was about, took a few steps back from the erratic spirit detective. Suddenly Yusuke's head snapped skyward and his eyes burned with anger. "Yeah, that's right! You better run you damn toddler. I'm coming for you!!"

* * *

Deep in Spirit World a little prince sat shivering underneath his desk as he'd once again over heard Yusuke's proclamation. Probably because Hiei had broadcasted it into his mind; the damn koorime just loved scaring the hide off of anybody. 

Suddenly Koenma jumped up. "Well, Hiei, Yusuke, I'm scared now! You can stop the threatening and curses."

He sat back down breathing heavily. "I just hope they don't get any madder than they already are when I tell them about their 'supposed' enemy, Ryuu," he whispered under his breath.

When he heard yet another death threat coming from Yusuke, Koenma yelped and hid back under his desk, covering his head and shaking. _Maybe they won't notice me, maybe they won't notice me, maybe they won't notice me, _he chanted under his breath, rocking back and forth like a mental patient in a straight jacket.

* * *

Far, far beyond Spirit World, a deeply amused Hiei smirked to himself, as he'd over heard their tiny so called 'boss.' Hiei frowned then smirked again. He'd heard Koenma's comment about their enemy and wondered what Yusuke will do when he finds out that there is in fact no enemy. 

"Hiei?" Kurama asked from his place at his side, wondering why his little friend was standing in a corner smirking at apparently a wall.

"Hn," was Hiei's only reply before he disappeared.

Kurama shrugged and turned back to his mate. It was now night time and it had taken them two hours to get back to the hut and explain to everyone about Naraku. Kagome had woken up and healed both of their wounds with her miko powers and now she sat contentedly in his arms.

Kurama also now knew the reason for Kagome's friends' changes. It seems that after five hundred years the curse was broken. Before, the friends only had a certain night once a month where they could reach their normal forms. And now that everyone was back and whole again Kagome wanted to take them with them when they left Makai. Kurama was sort of skeptical about bringing any new demons to Koenma's attention, but couldn't very well displease his would-be mate.

And so now, they were all discussing what would be their best option. Most wanted to leave in the morning after a good night's sleep, but some cough,Yusuke,Hiei,cough wanted to leave that evening.

After some disagreements, two arguments, and three fist fights later, the group finally decided to wait till morning and then head out. Kurama was pleased because this meant he could spend one more terrific night in Kagome's arms, before heading back into the real world. But, Kurama was happy. For now that Kagome was almost fluent in his language, thanks to a special technique he learned to speed up her learning ability, she could now speak as well as he could. Most of the time, she preferred not to and commonly spoke in kitsune tongue or demon tongue when necessary.

Kagome had introduced Shippo and Shiori to Kurama and they were both ecstatic that they would be getting a father. Shippo had immediately bonded with Kurama, being that he never been around any other kitsune's besides his real parents and Kagome. Shiori was a little shyer and preferred to sit quietly in Kagome arms, rather than converse with any of these new strangers.

Interestingly enough Inuyasha seemed to have cooled down the hostility directed at Kurama. Upon observing the demon lord, Kurama figured the brothers must have talked it out and come to and understanding. However, that didn't mean Inuyasha was finished, though. Every once in awhile Kurama would feel Inuyasha's cold stare aimed at the back of his neck, but he shrugged it off.

"Well, people, I'm going to hit the hay," Yusuke said yawning and standing up. He went upstairs and into the room he and Kuwabara were sharing.

"Wait for me, Urameshi," Kuwabara cried standing up and sleepily following the detective. Hiei was still gone and Inuyasha left rather quickly to find a nice tree to sleep in.

"Well, good night Kagome," Sango hugged the kitsune woman as she stood up to watch her guests go.

"Good night, Sango," Kagome replied much to Sango's amazement. She'd never really heard the vixen speak out loud and knew that something must have happened for her to have wanted to learn to speak.

Sango smiled and leaned in to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Some day you're going to have to tell me what being mated to Kurama is reeeeally like." She stretched out the really so Kagome would catch the drift. Sure enough Kagome blushed slightly before nodding and winking that they would talk later.

Miroku followed after Sango, merely nodding to Kagome and waggling his eyebrows at Kurama, to which he promptly fled after Kurama's warning growl.

The last to leave was Sesshomaru. "Kagome, why don't you go lie down and put the kids to bed. I'll be in soon," Kurama whispered in his mate's ear and she nodded sleepily taking Shippo from Kurama's arms. He watched with a small smile on his face, before turning back to the stoic demon lord.

Sesshomaru was just about to leave, before Kurama said, "Wait."

Sesshomaru stopped in the doorway and never turned around to glance at the kitsune man.

"I just wanted to say thank you for whatever you said to Inuyasha. And I want you to know I really do love her. I'll protect her forever," Kurama spoke to the back of the Western Lord.

Upon getting no response, he turned to go back to his mate before he realized Sesshomaru had turned around and was seemingly staring right through him. "I never doubted you did. If I ever doubted you once you wouldn't be standing here today. Good night, fox," was all he said before disappearing out the doorway, leaving a stunned yet happy Kurama in his wake.

And that night as Kurama slipped next to his sleeping mate and kids, he felt so overwhelmingly happy. He'd never dreamed a week ago that he would ever find a mate; especially one so pure and kind hearted. And now he had an almost mate and two kids to look after.

Kurama smiled before drifting off to sleep. _Boy is mother going to be thrilled._

* * *

The next morning dawned crisp and clear as everyone stood outside Kagome's home. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had left earlier that morning, claiming that they were going to reclaim Sesshomaru's lands. Now it was only Kagome, her kids, Kurama, Sango, Miroku, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, who let me tell you, was looking forward to being back. 

"So are you ready?" Kurama asked Kagome quietly. She hadn't said many words that morning and it was hard for him to read what she was thinking. Normally she was an open book, full of emotions and questions, but for some reason she had decided to close herself off and remain aloof.

"Kagome?" He questioned placing two fingers underneath her chin and lifting it. Kagome had tears in her eyes as she looked into his eyes. _/Scared...nervous...protect me?/ _She whined to him and Kurama instantly knew what was bothering her. She was scared to leave her home in which she'd grown up in.

"Don't worry," Kurama whispered against her temple soothingly. "We'll visit from time to time." _/Yes, I protect you/ _he growled to her and she finally smiled.

* * *

Okay, people, sorry if this seemed short, but don't ya'll worry, it'll get much longer. I just had to get everyone out of there and on there way back to Reikai. And to someone who wanted to know about the mission they were on, well you'll just have to see what happened with that. Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers. So thanks, you guys keep me going. Till next time. 

Ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


End file.
